Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Beginning of Destiny:Silent Summoning
by CodyXCourtneyFan
Summary: Cody Blackquill, a duelist with the gift to see duel spirits, with his partners will Cody manage to stay in Duel Academy, if you don't have enough DP you are expelled. With everyone having to build a new deck eccentric teachers and expulsion duels as common as a spell card how will they prove their skills and with the Tag Force tournament near who will partner up?JadenXAlexis OC/?
1. Turn 01

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form.

'' means thought

"" means speech

A/N Welcome to my new Fanfiction, it is a re-Imagining of GX and the Beginning of Destiny games where Duel Academy is quite vastly different, Ranks are now decided by the number of DP (Duelist Points) you have which will also determine whether or not you will be expelled, DP can also be used for buying packs, if you have less than the necessary DP you have three days to get back to the necessary amount. DP is earned by test scores and through betting them in duels, the Ante rule is also mandatory in all duels. As this is a Beginning of Destiny Fanfiction Tag Duels will be standard later on. School District tests will be vastly different; you have a written exam to earn DP and a practical exam which determines whether you stay in or not, if you lose the opponent earns all the DP. The Second test is a duel against your old deck to see how far you've progressed as your deck will be taken from you when the school year starts other than three cards of your choosing, the packs also done in a way were strategies are displayed such as Union Monsters, Level Monsters, Hero Monsters, Dark Monsters, Equip Spells, ETC. When you join you start with Up to 10,000 DP for your written exam and 10,000 DP for your acceptance duel which you have to win, the minimum DP when you pass is 12,000. DP is also bet at the start of the duel.

I am also looking for decks and characters readers send in, keep in mind they'll be in one chapter and can only have one incredible card, nothing like Gods or Sacred Beasts, the furthest I'm willing to go is Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the beginning but only one card in that sort of caliber, Anime only cards are also allowed. Cards use their Anime effects as well, for example Silent Magician (My Characters Duel Spirit) gains 500 for each turn or card passed/drew until 4000 I believe is fair so if I activate card of destruction and my opponent draws 5 cards Silent Magician gains 2500 Attack Points, same with Turn Jump, she earns 1500 Attack Points because three turns passed.

Only cards available during this point in GX can be used, new cards will be released at appropriate times.

Without further ado

**Turn 01: A day in the life.**

3am, the favourite time of young duelist Cody Dante Blackquill, as usual he is by the lake, this place holds many special memories for him, foregone laughter and joy, a face resurfaces in Cody's head, he'll never forget _her _but as with everything good, it must come to an end, their friendship, their love for one another….. Forever gone, "If only…", he wishes, "If only I saved her", tears flood out of his darkened teal eyes. He looks at his reflection in the lake, black hair, black jacket, black jeans and navy blue scarf, he laughs bitterly to himself 'What would _she_ think of me, I look like a goth, mmm…. Not too far off I suppose', "Cody!" a second voice is heard, the clear sound of compassion begins emanating towards Cody, "I wish you would be yourself again", the figure that said those words appeared, red hat, light blue hair and… stave. "Hey Court!" Cody responds, finally breaking his cold glare fixated on his reflection, "Tomorrow is the day, the day I take the written examination", thinking of the examinations lightened his downcast mood, 'I'm finally going to prove my skills at dueling.'. Regaining his attention Court bows "I'm ready to return to the deck" her body glow and her physical form now manifests into her card, Silent Magician, Cody's duel spirit and she was Cody's most precious and powerful card.

Silent Magician is indeed a powerful card, although her beginning attack points are only one thousand, for each card the opponent draws that one thousand is increased by 500, capping at 4000 whilst once having 3500 Attack Points acquires immunity to the opponents spell cards. Cody's deck has a couple cards that take advantage of her effect, Card of Sanctity sprang to mind, Court's ability made the cards downside an invaluable asset. Pot of Greed being a staple card was also a great thing. Court wasn't the only strong monster in his deck however; Jinzo and Cyber Jar were useful, Jinzo in particular, stopping all trap cards along with Silent negating spells causes the opponent a colossal amount of trouble.

''It's about time I head home.' Cody thinks, walking passed the vast trove of shrubbery, out of the blue an ear piercing high pitched shout is heard, "I challenge you to a duel.", looking at the person Cody inertly grins, it had been days since he had challenged someone but he argues with himself that people don't normally go to lakes at a time passed midnight, they sleep as he should be doing, Cody's train of thought gets derailed as "Do you accept!" echoes through the air, Cody grabs his ear before saying, "Yes, yes just stop shouting.". A shout of delight is heard from the challenger, now visible, she had light brown hair a green satchel and dress held up with a star shaped broached which appeared to be dyed in a light pink mixture.

The brunette teenager draws six cards before declaring "I summon Jerry Beans Man in attack position and activate the spell card Hinotama, this means your life points are decreased by 500", with a grin plastered on her face she sets one card, ending her turn, her green warrior looks at Cody, also sharing this gesture, his sword pointed toward Cody's head in a slightly threatening manner.

Cody:3500 Challenger:4000

'She appears to be using a hybrid between a beat down deck and a burn deck so..'

"I summon Silent Magician to the field" Court materialises, bowing towards her opponent as she took off her hat before promptly returning it to her head, "next I activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards" Cody picks his next two cards up, 'not what I wanted but fine', "I activate Magical Mallet, this card allows me to shuffle all my cards and Magical Mallet into my deck however I'll leave one card in my hand". Cody shuffles all his hand into his deck other than Turn Jump, 'Good, this'll allow Court to gain another 1500 Attack Points'. "I set two cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity causing us both to draw six cards meaning Court erm Silent Magician will gain 500 Attack points for each card you drew, meaning she now has 2500 attack points."

"Eeek!", The worry in his opponents voice caused Cody to grin before "I activate Card Destruction, this card causes us both to discard our hand and draw the same amount of cards we discarded, meaning Court has reached her cap attack, 4000, I now activate Mage Power, for each Spell/Trap Card on my field Court gains 500 attack and defence points, I now play 2 more face downs and activate Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your trap card", Seconds later the image of Mirror Force is shattered, "Since you have no more defense, Court, destroy Jerry Beans Man and wipe her out", the now evolved sorceress blast the worried soldier, completely wiping out the girl's life points, "Great Work Court." Court looks back and Cody and smiles to which he gladly returns.

"Great duel." My opponent says, to this Cody responds "Same." He trudges away from the lake, completely satisfied. Once back home, he hurriedly begins studying duel monster effects that he doesn't know as well as others. Cody's room is quite barren other than his desk, he is already prepared to pass the written test although he was not prepared to find a friend….


	2. Turn 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form.

'' means thought

"" means speech

** Means non-human/monster sound.

A/N Please Review. This will be a short chapter that will only be the written exam and a new friendship

**Turn 02 The Written**

*Ring* *Ring*

"Cody. It is time; we are finally going to take the written exam." Court, as usual materialised slightly transparent but able to be seen never the less.

'I hope I studied the right cards, otherwise it will all be for naught.' The teen lifts his head and walks over to his desk, picking up his deck, looking through every cards effect, he grabs his deck case and put it in, all 41 cards, many times he pondered, 'Should I use fusion monsters?', at Duel Academy he hopes to find another good monster, he was always thinking 'Should I make the deck have more spell casters?' or 'Should I add more level monsters?'

A questioning voice is heard, "Cody are you all right?" Court may not be a nurse but she knew humans shouldn't be that red. "I'm fine" Cody walks over to his fridge and gets himself and Court breakfast, 'I'm going to miss this place but I need to move up in the world." Breakfast was nothing special, a can of lemonade and two sandwiches each.

Court inquired for the one hundredth time "Cody, you know you don't have to feed me right?", she was grateful he did of course but he needs to save food for himself, Cody soon responds "I'd rather starve than not share what I have with someone regardless of if they need it."

Court smiles, of the many things she liked about him, the compassion he gave his loved ones was always her favourite, she had to thank his parents for that, they really did raise him well. Cody smiles back, she always worried for him, he was glad someone cared about him, no one ever had cared about him…. Except for her….

Cody soon begins to drift into his memories, although he would never admit it, even after what they did, he would never hate them. Cody's moment of solitude is soon broken as the sound *RING* *RING* is heard.

The chime was set as a reminder for Cody, of when to set out; he had been waiting for this day for so long, every day he would walk to and from Kaiba Corp. just to see what the school's representatives were like. Overall he wasn't impressed with the teachers, on the contrary one of them in particular Chronos de Medici, 'Why does he think he's better than everyone else, I'd love to knock him down to size.'

Cody nods to Court, she bows and returns to being a card, Cody slips her into deck as he slams the door. As usual the streets were covered with trash and mud, if he was going to miss one thing about home, it certainly wouldn't be this.

Cody soon reached the entrance and sees another person who was also very early, he had greyish hair and a white outfit, "Ah, hello. Nice to meet you, I am Daichi Misawa and you are?" he was fairly tall and had a slight British accent but to be polite Cody answers "Nice to meet you as well, I am Cody Blackquill and you've been prepared for this haven't you?"

Looking at Cody Daichi bows which Cody returns "I have been prepared for ages, what is your philosophy with dueling?" Cody smiles and says "No monster is useless; a strong strategy is all that is needed to be a great duelist." Daichi has a moment of thought before nodding "That is true but a strong deck is also necessary." Cody also nods, the two talk about dueling and about their favourite cards.

During their talk they were unaware of the crowd, with five minutes left until the exam Daichi passes Cody his phone number which caused Cody to tell Daichi his. Two examiner opened the doors and allowed the applicants to enter, one of them, tall and fairly old shouted "Take one pencil and one test, this is a fifty mark examination, once you have finished your test will be marked and you will be allowed to enter the battlefield for your practical exam."

"Waaaaaait!" a voice is heard in the distance, the teen soon bursts in wearing a grey jacket, his hair had two colours, Cody glares at the teen, he should take this more seriously, he spots Daichis's expression and it is evident they both agreed that he is a fool.

Cody and Daichi along with a couple others sit down at their desks and begin working, the exam questions at the beginning were very trivial.

Q1 What is the lowest amount of cards you can have in your fusion deck?

Answer:0

Q7: Which of the following monsters can be normal summoned?

A: Toon gemini elf

Or

Q14: What is the effect of "Cathedral of Nobles"?

Answer: You may activate trap cards the turn they were set

Getting progressively difficult into questions like

Q27: Which of the following buildings is the furthest south on the island?

Answer: Yellow Dorm?

And

Q34: What animal is on "Rush Recklessly"?

Answer: Boar?

Although some were only easy because he used to have them

Q39: If "Yata-Garasu" deals battle damage to your opponent,

what happens on your opponents next turn?

Answer: Skips Draw Phase

And

Q47: To Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning",

you must remove from play Monster Cards in the graveyard with

Light Attribute and what Attribute?

Answer: DARK

Cody wipes his forehead 'Finally'

Q50 To activate "Crush Card Virus",

which of the following is an incorrect monster to tribute?

A: Zombyra that destroyed 5 monsters

B: Kuribo

C: Saggi the Dark Clown

D: Hane Kuribo when DNA Transplant is activated with dark being the selected attribute.

'Okay 2100 – 200*5=1100 which means the answer is A.'

Cody walks up to the proctor and hands him the test, he is told to sit down for a while and talk to others who have finished.

When he sees the others that finished he sees Daichi, "You finished as well? It was a pretty good challenge." Daichi nods and says rather confidently "It was pretty hard but those who study do well.", the kid from before walks over, trying to be polite Cody says "Hello I am Cody, this is Daichi. What did you think of the test?" to this he responds "I'm Judai, I just guessed every question." Cody began to feel Daichi's glare concentrated on Judai its intensity was fairly impressive.

"Daichi: 92%. Amazing Work applicant" Daichi smiles and nods, Cody bows and congratulates him on his mark.

"Cody : 92% Also amazing Work" Daichi also bows and shakes my hand, "Glad to see I have an intellectual equal".

"Judai 64% One mark less and you would have failed." 'I see why Daichi has taken a disliking to him, anyone simply guessing would have go around 25%, how far will Judai go on nothing but luck.'

I then tell Daichi "If he had an exodia deck he'd probably draw the five cards instantly." "I agree how can anyone just guess a test and pass?" "Still we should judge him by his dueling ability also."

"Applicants, it's time for your duels."

"Best of luck Daichi and Judai" I tell them giving them a thumbs up as I enter room 2.

Whilst entering my door their voices echo "You too Cody."

Turn 02 End

A/N I will be updating this sporadically so it will be done at random times but more than likely once a week except in holidays like this where I posted two in one day. PM Your Characters and Decks and leave your feedback in a review please.

Also Who should be his Tag Partner, It can't be anyone nonsensical or Court, she may be able to have a physical form but she is staying as a monster even if she'll be on campus.


	3. Turn 03

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh In any way shape or form

A/N I have spare time and here is where the first signs Duel Academy is different are shown, after the duel. I changed my mind about the DP for the test.

Turn03 Ruin Teacher Lioside

Cody's POV

'The air is thick, I see a small crowd has built, the lucky few who finished quickly are about to learn, who the strongest freshman is going to be. Me and maybe Daichi.'

"Applicant, State your name." his voice was deep, he is wearing a normal Obelisk blue outfit.

'Here I go'.

"My name is Cody Blackquill sir. Would you like the first move?"

"Thank you. I summon Senju of the thousand hands and Manju of the thousand hands by activating a spell card called Double Summon. When I summon these monsters I can get a Ritual Monster and a ritual spell in my hand."

Two monsters manifest in front of me their cold gaze fixated on me, soulless,' Kind of like most people back home.' "I'll be here all week." I mutter.

"I activate the ritual spell card End of the World"

'Oh no….'

"To do so I sacrifice Manju and Senju to summon demise, King of ruin , finally I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Nice move" I pick up my card, "I activate Pot of Greed, this means I draw two cards from my deck."

'Nothing here except Turn Jump,' "I activate Magical Mallet and shuffle Magical Mallet and every card in my hand into my deck and draw new cards." I pick up my new cards whilst thinking, 'Perfect'.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card", his Trap Hole dissipates as I then shout "I summon Silent Magician to the field in attack position, I place three cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity, we each draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now here's where I turn this around, for each card you just drew Court… Silent Magician gains 500 Attack and I count 5 meaning she has 3500 attack points, now I activate my face down Mage Power, she now has 5000Attack Points and I activate my other face down Shooting Star Bow Ceal, this lowers her attack by 1 Thousand and lets her attack directly."

Court charges forward, her stave encompassed by a bright light, the blast is not even seconds later released knocking the teacher backwards. "Good duel applicant, your deck is strong but remember that you can only keep three cards, the rest are confiscated, who are your three?"

I breath in and say "I pick Silent Magician, Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and Turn Jump."

"Very well, take them out of your deck and leave all the rest here." I frown but put the deck away, perhaps I'll make a better one.

"Because of your scores you have

(92% of 6000 = 5520) DP+ (150% (No Damage) of 6000) 9000DP. Your Duelist Point Total is 14520.

Enter that door, through there you will be at the card shop, use your DP to make a new deck but you cannot drop below 6000DP"

I bow towards him and enter the door, I see an old women by the counter, I bow to her and ask "What packs are available?"

"You have packs for any category of cards or strategy."

"I would like 15 Packs of draw cards " '1500'

"15 of Normal Spells" '+ 1500'

"15 of Overall Traps" '+1500'

"and Finally 15 Monsters" '+1500'

"That comes up to a total of 6000 DP, your new total is 8520DP, have a nice day, oh and the basic deck."

"Thank you."

I take a seat and began opening my packs, sorting out the best.

Draw packs

Pot of Greed

Card of Sanctity X2

Card Destruction

Cyber Jar

Morphing Jar

Morphing Jar#2

2 Exodia Pieces

Normal Spells

Change of Heart

Monster Reborn

Mystical Space Typhoon

Heavy Storm

Lightning Vortex

Premature Burial

Dark Hole

United We Stand

Magical Mallet

Card Destruction

Traps

2X Mirror Force

Call of the Haunted

2X Dark Bribe

Solemn Judgement

Final Attack Orders

Sakeretsu Armor

Magic Cylinder

Monsters

A ton of E-Heros/D-Heroes

Marshmallon

The Tricky

Jinzo

2 of Each Horus Card

'34 Cards I like for my deck so I'll add two level ups and E-Hero Sparkman and Dark Catapultor for now as well as my 3 cards.'

By the time I finished my deck I see Daichi also finished his "Which 3 Cards did you keep"

"I kept Litmus Doom Swordsman and his ritual and White Magician Pikeru"

"I kept Silent Magician, Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the beginning and Turn Jump. I have already finished my deck and by the looks of it you as well but are there any cards you want to trade, I've got Mirror Force."

"I'll trade you a Dark Bribe" getting the card out, I quickly responded "Deal". I quickly put it in my Deck and walk over to the counter, at the counter Daichi and I get Ra Yellow Uniforms, I knew that no matter what it is impossible for someone to get Obelisk instantly unless you had paid your way through.

Later we are directed to our dorm where the two of us decide to share a room as we discuss strategies until the lights out bell rang, tomorrow the school year begins, it's time to learn if I'm good enough to be a professional duelist. My PDA says that we're also going to be re-informed of what happens after each test and be ranked in a tournament.

Turn03 End

A/N I need help with this so any help will appreciated, every 7th-10th short chapter or 3rd -4th long chapter will be a test and after every test a new deck will need to be made so I'll need a new concept, the only pre-requisite is it must have Silent Magician. Also leave ideas, of who Cody's tag partner could be and why. Also your own characters are allowed.


	4. Turn 04

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh In any way shape or form

Edit: I don't think I was clear with this but, this duel starts at the standard eight-thousand life points the game starts at.

A/N I thank my reviewers and everyone who has read the story thus far, I wish you a very very happy Easter. I will also like to add that Judai is not going to be liked by Cody, at all until later and by later I mean post inter-scholastic duel. Also to my followers HZConceited06 and JxA fan 2000 and my reviewer iloveyugiohGX93 I send an extra thank you for your support. I would also like to add that this gives a ton of information about Cody's hobbies and interests. Why, you may ask, this is because it is one of the options of conversation available, as limited as the conversations were this idea will allow me to flesh out the characters more than how I normally would. Without any more interruption I give you…

**Turn04 Day One Part One:Cody vs Manjoume: The first duel of the semester **

*TWEET* *TWEET*

The screams of the morning crows are heard, their black feathers cloaked against the natural shrubbery, native to the island's southern-most dorm. Very few are up at this time, the sun has yet rose, returning to its pedestal. Two of the people up at this time are already hard at work, going over their decks in preparation of the incoming wave of challenges that the rich Obelisk Blues were doubtlessly going to issue to their peers; most of them however would head straight to the Osiris' den, a shabby shack that was right next to the beach.

Now looking at the map emblazoned on his PDA screen Cody sighed 'Why must everyone ignore the natural beauty of this island, the Osiris students are lucky.', as a child Cody was always fond of the ocean, the many times that his father and he had returned from fishing with 4-5 fish, often times different species.

The water began to bubble as his fishing rod was tugged by a fish; he quickly began reeling it in, a common dace but a fine meal nonetheless. The third one caught today, Daichi left an hour earlier to head to the library to look up some of the more obscure strategies that he was certain he'd see. He himself had a fairly uncommon strategy, he focused on drawing cards using Card Destruction and discarding monsters like Despair From the Dark which would be reborn, his strategy however relied on getting that card early on, he at the time of Cody's third dace capture had begun creating a formula, one his fortes.

"Have you had any luck Court?"

Cody's voice was lined with the hint of hope; he didn't have an equal amount of fish for the two of them and Daichi, to Cody's inquiry Court responded "Yep one fish, a black bass." Winking at Cody with a smile on her face, her hands in a peace sign, she was glad she managed to finally catch a fish. Court had returned to her physical form once Daichi left, she however placed her red hat on a rock over by the hill, she was glad it was only 5:15 AM, pretty much everyone else was resting.

Cody, who had now placed the fish on the stick over the roaring flame Daichi helped him make, he never had been good at doing 'Boy Scout' like things, he instead stayed in his room studying mathematics and science as well as some psychology amongst his other major hobby, combat of both the physical and the mental variety, particularly chess and jousting. The latter also sparked an interest in history. It was this history that caused his love of dueling to deepen, the evolution of dueling and the primitive methods like dia-dhanks allowed his appreciation of the game to flourish.

Cody wrapped up Daichi's fish and put it into his bag as Court prepared a table for the two of them, the time was now 5:30, the two of the hastily began eating whilst maintaining a conversation, "Cody, what do you think about the academy?" "I think it's an interesting place to say the least, however I have a massive problem with this school". Cody begins to growl as his temper rose, if there is one thing he can't help but hate it's… "Segregation?" Court interjected, "I hate it Court, it just allows hatred to bloom and unwanted prejudice arise."

"You always wanted equality and respect for all didn't you Code?" Seeing Court reply so casually eased Cody's nerves "Yep respect and equality always have been what I believe to be a few of the two most important things to have. Respect for your opponent when dueling is better than winning." Court sighed before breathing in, 'He really took his "Friends" words to heart, keeping up that moral code must hurt, although even after what happened it always stuck with him, even though he did take it to an extreme point.

Once finishing their breakfast at 5:45 Court said with a smile plastered on her face "Thanks for the food Cody. It's about time I return to my card, best of luck." The mage soon returned to her card which Cody promptly returned to his deck before heading off to the library to see Daichi.

Cody was hastily heading to the library until…. *THUD* "Hey watch where you're going slime!" a voice was heard, Daichi turned around to see Cody had knocked into an Obelisk Blue student, Cody soon bowed "Sorry about that, I'm Cody."

The other person had a rather strange hair do but it was a fairly dark shade of black, the student soon replied less angrily than before "It's Manjoume Cody, I remember your duel, it was fairly impressive, not a single point lost." Cody blushed and said "Thank you." The blush on his face was still fairly bright for a few seconds until it faded, "It may have been luck however your written examination was impressive 90-something percent correct?" Cody acknowleged what he said was correct, a FTK like that is really uncommon, he shouldn't have been able to pull it off, after a moment's thought replied "Yes, what did you get?" "I am a graduate of the Duel Monsters prep school, highly prestigious you must agree."

"I can't deny that that is impressive, I look forward to dueling you in the future…. Unless you would like to duel right now." The challenge in Cody's tone was persuasive, he was the strongest duelist who didn't go to prep school and if he could learn the strength of his opponents now they may be able to become allies, even if he only got to Obelisk because he went prep school 'I guess I just have a grudge.'

"Sure, pick your Ante card; mine will be Return from the Different Dimension." Cody thought for a few seconds before saying "One of my Magical Mallets." The card choice stunned Manjoume, it was a very powerful card which would go well with his deck, 'Why would he do that?'

Manjoume then added once he stopped pondering why "This duel will be 2000 Duelist Point match, agreed?" Cody nodded "2000 it is, do you want to go first or second?" Manjoume thought about this for a second "I'll go second." Cody now took his turn to be surprised, most people don't choose to go second 'Maybe a formality?'

The two duelists got out their academy issued duel disks, Manjoume's having a blue outline with Cody's having a yellow outline. The two drew their beginning five cards as Cody moments later drew his sixth "My turn, I draw my card and special summon The Tricky by discarding one card." Cody slid one card into his graveyard, this card being Jinzo, his ability to stop traps would make this duel much simpler, the question mark faced spell caster soon materialised on the field, his figure rising from the floor, his hat fell into his hand before placing it on his head. "I now activate the spell card Monster Reborn to re-summon my Jinzo who renders all trap cards useless."

The cyborg monster soon appeared, a static charge was hurled at the floor, his mask barely covering his exposed brain as Cody ended his turn.

"My move, I activate the spell card Snatch Steal, this card allows me to take one monster from your field and put it on mine." A pair of thieves appeared, grabbing the cyborg and tinkering with its hardware causing it to turn against Cody. "Next I summon Armed Dragon Level Three" Next to the cyborg a small yellow and grey dragon appeared, his head looking much like that of a child's, "I finish my move by having Jinzo attack The Tricky and having my Dragon attack you directly."

The mechanical monster discharged a ray of blue lightning towards the doomed jester; he remorsefully took his final bow as the bolt called Static Shockwave rendered him completely unconscious, fading away. However when the dragon child charged forward a voice was heard "I activate the quick-play spell card Scapegoat, this card summons four sheep tokens in defence mode." The dragon's claw attack was soon interrupted, a poor blue wool bearing monster got in the way, Cody's life points were safe, other than the four hundred that he lost when Jinzo attacked his jester.

"Well played kid but your tokens will only last so long." Cody smirked, he knew Manjoume would have a card to cause his monster to turn on him, "It's my turn, I draw; now I summon my Silent Magician in attack position and gain one thousand life points because of Snatch Steal." Court appeared on the field and nodded her head to Cody once she saw the sheep on the field.

"What will that card do? It only has one thousand attack points." Cody nodded; she did only have one thousand attack points… until now. "I now activate the equip spell card United We Stand and place one face down, now Court has an extra three thousand and two hundred attack points, this means she has four thousand two hundred attack, more than enough to wipe out Jinzo"

"What!?" Court's stave was soon replaced by a sword, the sword glowed in unison with her partners and herself, the white light she was enveloped in gave her enough strength to slay Jinzo, she soon charged directly towards him, her sword smashing through his body completely removing one thousand and four hundred life points.

"Now that Jinzo is off the field I place on card face down and end my turn." Cody smiles at Court and to each of his sheep, they did great, he thought that they would make the duel really simple and short, little did he know.

"My turn and now my Armed Dragon grows to Level Five although your 'Court' gains five hundred attack points since I drew a card." The dragon soon began enveloping in a bright light, he appeared as a sphere which soon expanded before shattering into a ferocious beast, its body now covered in a black and red shade. "Now I activate his special ability, when I discard a card I can destroy all monsters with a lower attack stat and I discard Cythonian Soldier." Cody's sheep vanished as a ferocious roar was produced, a small crowd had now gathered, the time was now 6:30 one hour and a half before class. Cody's final monsters attack points lowered to two thousand and three hundred.

"Now I summon Spirit Caller in attack position and attack your Silent Magician with my Armed Dragon." A dying monster appeared lifeless as stone his eyes were, meanwhile Armed Dragon once again charged forward until Cody shouted "I activate my trap card, Turn Jump, now three turns pass which means that Court gains one thousand five hundred attack points" Time seemingly freezes, a watch whirls forward as Court grew, Manjoume quickly called off his attack and ended his turn with two face down cards.

"I draw, now I activate Heavy storm, this means that your face downs have been destroyed, next I play brain control, by paying eight hundred life points I can control your Armed Dragon whose ability I activate by sending my Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning to the graveyard causing Spirit Caller to be destroyed, finally I summon Cyber Jar in attack mode, Court now has thirty-nine hundred plus your armed dragons twenty-four hundred plus the one thousand four hundred you already took and finally Cyber Jars nine hundred which is less than eight thousand but I activate Mage Power giving Court the final five hundred needed to wipe you out as well as setting one card face down."

Manjoume's field was already devoid of all cards because of Cody's effects, moments later Manjoume's life points were eliminated… at least that was what Cody thought, he discarded Kuribo leaving Manjoume's life points low enough to be wiped out on the next turn.

"I now regain my dragon and level him up to level seven who I tribute for Armed Dragon level ten and…" "I activate the trap card ring of destruction and sacrifice your dragon to deal three thousand life points to you." As soon as it was summoned it blew up, Manjoume set his last card face-down which Cody promptly destroyed with Mystical Space Typhoon. "Congratulations you win." Manjoume took a bow as Cody quickly wiped out his life points with Court.

"Here's my PDA number, call if you want to duel again Manjoume." Cody gave him a piece of paper before shaking his hand and taking his prizes, 2000DP and Return From the Different Dimension, "Do you want Magical Mallet?" Manjoume lifted an eyebrow before asking "Why? I lost." To which Cody responded "I think you could use it well and no buts it is yours."

"Thanks Cody." Those were Manjoume's final words as he left whilst Cody who also ignored the crowd talked to Daichi before he headed to class, still the first two people there, "It's amazing how much the others don't like class isn't it?" Daichi was correct, the two sat down before having a chat about chess whilst waiting for class to begin as people very slowly came in, Manjoume came in half an hour after them and took a seat with two others whilst nodding at Cody which he returned. 8:00 Class begins 'Here we go, day one.' Cody now looks forward and faces his new professor Doctor Chronos de Medici, a man who he hated for his elitism, little did he know his morals would get himself in a duel with the professor, alongside Daichi nonetheless.

Turn 04 End

Turn 05 Preview

The First Tag Force: Obelisk VS Ra: Asuka and Chronos VS Cody and Daichi

A/N Thank you all for reading this has been my favorite chapter thus far, much more than Turn 03, Please Review and PM me your deck ideas, thank you for reading and once again, Happy Easter.


	5. Turn 05

A/N HAPPY EASTER I'm Happy you're reading this story.

Asuka uses a warrior deck as of this point.

I've had one submission who I will have Cody fight against in maybe Turn 08 or the first test, depends how I want to use it. Also I'm not going to specify if a card is an equip spell, continuous spell etc unless it's a quick-play spell activated on the other players turn. This is going to be the first Tag battle of the school year, as I already said Daichi's deck focuses on having cards in the graveyard to summon that have effects from the graveyard like Necro-Gardna and E-Hero Necroshade. Without any further interruption…

**Turn 05  
****The First Tag Force: Obelisk VS Ra: Asuka and Chronos VS Cody and Daichi**

The school bell rang hard and clear, its echo resonating painfully into the ears of each student, the sound was brutal, when asked about the bell after graduating school people would faint, all the students in the class sigh inertly, Cody was no exception 'Dear God! Can somebody stop ringing that accursed bell?' The sentiment was shared, no one enjoyed the ring of the bell, no one however always had an exception.

"Don't you love that bell? It's noise is music to my ears, I'm sure you will agree eventually." The joy in Chrono's statement shocked the class almost as much as his look, Chronos clapped as he then shouted "Welcome one and all to Duel Academy, as many of you know I am Chronos de Medici, duel expert, perhaps someday you will have a fraction of my skill, except for you slackers in Osiris, you drop-outs will barely make it to the second year if you don't improve." To the professors prejudice statement many in the Osiris dorm glared, Cody along with them, Chronos however didn't notice Cody was completely against everything he just said thus far.

But what came after that statement you may ask? Let's just say it was the straw that snapped the camel's back. "In dueling only one thing is important, victory, nothing else, if you can't win you're nothing. Does anybody disagree with that?" A loud voice is heard from the Ra section whilst a few Osiris reds join him. Chronos then dismisses that statement by saying "Would any of you risk your enrolment in the academy over this? Will any of you duel me?" Most Osiris red students quiet down but Cody says "The most important thing in a duel is respect for your opponent; if you have that you have something better than victory." This statement causes many to look at him; most Obelisk blues looked at him with disgust with a few looks of admiration, Ra's students simply smiled for the most part with Osiris cheering for him. Sho was one of the main ones, Sho had blue hair and glasses and donned an Osiris blazer, "Aniki (Judai) he sounds just like my brother." Judai responded back with "You have a brother Sho?" before their conversation continued Chronos spat "What if they're someone completely below your level like for example, an Osiris student?"

Cody then said, passion in his voice answered "They still deserve the same amount of respect; the only person here that doesn't deserve respect is you." This caused many people in the crowd to uproar, Judai simply thought 'He is a cool guy, I'd like to duel him sometime in the future.' Judai wasn't paying attention so he nearly missed the continuation "Everyone here deserves equal respect, even Osiris students." This caused a couple of the Obelisk students to stop vocally supporting him, although the Osiris group began chanting his name.

"Listen here Ra, you are worthless just like these slackers, if you think you can beat me in a duel we will demonstrate the duels that will be done this year."Chronos points to the screen and shows a picture which Manjoume quickly recognises as one of his brother's logos, the tag force symbol, Chronos then continues whilst being looked at unfavourably "Every duel after the first three months will be a tag duel, pick your partner and get down here so I can crush you."

"Daichi want to join me?" Cody asks his partner whilst walking down, Daichi quickly follows Cody who bows to the Osiris students 'I will show Chronos he isn't invincible, he has no right to treat the Osiris students like this.' Chronos soon says whilst pointing towards her "Asuka Tenjoin you will be my partner." Asuka quickly nods and runs down whilst Chronos declares the conditions" Pick your ante card and I will pick one better." Cody shows Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning with Daichi choosing Despair of the Dark, once getting there Asuka shows the original Black Soldier with Chronos showing one of his many copies of Antique Gear Golem, he then continues by saying "If you win your points will double" Cody and Daichi's points appear on the screen, Cody's portrait appears at 10,520DP and Daichi's at 7,860DP and Asuka's being 7,430DP, Chronos is momentarily impressed, most people can barely stay at the 6000DP necessary.

"Ra you can go first, little good it will do you." Chronos puts on his duel coat getting glances from Cody, he pre-emptively says "The only people who are first years that can wear this passed with a 90% score or more who took zero damage in their exam." His voice strangely enough was full of pride, Cody then told him to look at his result which to Chronos's surprise qualified however he dropped the issue by saying "Take your turn Ra." Very bitter about this kid having such good results yet thinking respect was necessary.

Cody stepped forward and nodded to Daichi whilst drawing his six cards and setting up his deck which was slightly modified from before.

"My turn, I draw a card and summon one monster in face down defence position, I now set two cards face down and end my turn." A card appears, under that was a card called Cyber Jar, if Chronos uses the same strategy he saw him use previously he will lose his traps, however he will gain cards and hopefully Court.

Chronos and Asuka 8000 Cody and Daichi 5900

"Now it's my move Ra, I set two cards face down and activate heavy storm, destroying your face down cards." The images of two cards on both sides were shattered Chronos's transforming into two wicked beast tokens, this was no surprise to Cody, he had seen this play many times and knew what was next. "I sacrifice my tokens and summon my Antique Gear Golem." A mechanical tyrant appears, rusted and covered in moss, very similar to the soldier statues Cody had saw in the entrance, Chronos was fond his prize monster.

Cody smirked, 'The look on his face when he attacks will be amazing.'

"Antique Gear Golem attack his face-down card." The face down card was Cyber Jar "Because my Antique Gear Golems attack exceeded your monsters attack you take damage." Cody's life points dropped by twenty-one hundred leaving them at 5900, "Learnt anything yet Ra?" his voice smug and prideful until Cody smiled saying "I learned that you don't know Cyber Jars effect, when he is flipped all monsters on the field are destroyed and we draw five cards, we summon every monster with four stars or less." Cody draws Turn Jump, Silent Magician, Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and his filler cards, Dark Catapulter and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Dark Catapulter's appearance cause Judai to shout "Nice cards, I use them." 'Maybe Judai uses a Elemental Hero deck, that's good to know.'

Chronos panics as his prized monster vanished the five cards he drew were two Antique Gears, Trojan Horse, Monster Reincarnation and Automanous Action Unit. "Don't forget Chronos, since you drew five cards my Silent Magician gains two thousand and five hundred attack points." This point causes shock, up high in the Obelisk section two Obelisks are heard talking with Manjoume "Manjoume, do you think they have a chance?" "Yeah, they have a chance; a thirty five hundred attack point monster is nothing to sneeze at."

Daichi walks up and draws, "I activate destruction, we now discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we discarded." Daichi places his hand in the graveyard, seconds later Despair of the Dark then appears, "When I discard Despair of the Dark I automatically summon him and since you discarded your hand Silent Magician gains attack points, however she reaches her four thousand attack point limit. Finally I sacrifice Sparkman to summon Jinzo, now your traps are useless, but before I attack I equip United We Stand to Cody's Silent Magician and activate Stray Lambs giving us two more monsters. If you haven't done the math Silent Magician has eight thousand attack points."

Audible gasps are heard "Hey Judai, these guys are great aren't they?" "Yeah Sho, an eight thousand point monster already!" "Jinzo and Dark Catapulter, destroy the Antique Gears and Silent Magician destroy Trojan Horse." Two bolts of electricity are shot, one dark and one blue, luckily for Chronos his monsters other than Trojan Horse are in defence mode. The stallion is obliterated by a white blast; since Court had levelled she had gained an immunity to spell cards. Crowler and Asuka were left with 1600 life points as their turn began.

Chronos and Asuka 1600 Cody and Daichi 5900

" My turn, place one card face down and end my turn." Asuka was down-cast, she only had monsters, traps and equip spell cards that are worthless in the situation. Chronos quickly begins shouting at Asuka "Why couldn't you do more." From the crowd Judai shouts, "Leave her alone, what did you do, you allowed Cody to summon three monsters and destroy your strongest, at least she didn't do anything detrimental like you, you placed Trojan Horse in attack position." Judai's shouting surprise him, perhaps Judai shared his ideals of respect and equality 'I'd like to talk to Judai later', this thought was shared by both Cody and Asuka, they both decided to him straight after class.

Cody predictably destroyed the Command Knight and wiped out her life points before shaking her hand, "Great duel Asuka, if you had a partner you knew well you would have done better." Asuka smiled and talked to Judai which both Cody and Daichi followed, Daichi took Black Luster Soldier as he had the ritual and Cody claimed Antique Gear Golem as his own.

Asuka began "Hey Judai, thanks for sticking up for me" a slight tint of blush on her cheek which Judai was oblivious of, "I just think it was the right thing to do, you should never blame another of your faults." This caused Cody to smile; Judai was although a lucky guy who lacked knowledge a good guy. Cody left Judai and Asuka for five minutes so they could talk, "Judai, how much value do you think respect has." Sho jumped in, Cody never noticed him before, the two said "Respect for your opponent is of utmost importance." The two of them Cody and Daichi conversed for an hour whilst walking around the island, Cody and Daichi then left whilst Judai looked for a duel which he found with Manjoume.

(The Duel is COMPLETELY identical except Judai is given a little more respect for defending Asuka .)

Turn 05 End

Turn 06 Preview

Daichi: Hello all, Chronos has begun giving Cody and Judai a harder time than us all, from Cody narrowly avoiding being forced to live outside Judai comes to me and Cody looking for a way to pass Chronos's test, he narrowly passes the written but his deck lacks the strong monster needed. When he finds two cards I need the answer to the puzzle is revealed, Master of Dragon Soldier Knight.

Turn 06 Enter Judai Yuki, "I summon Master of Dragon Soldier Knight." A New Hero Summoned

A/N I am serious he is going to summon Master of Dragon Soldier Knight and have Black Luster Soldier in his deck, gives him something to use other than heroes and a card will make Daichi's future attempt to stop Judai's fusion summoning useless. Once again, please review. Also see what I did there 'A New Hero Summoned' *Laughs*


	6. Turn 06

A/N Happy Easter, YET AGAIN! I love you guys, all 113 of you. Once again, Judai will have Black Luster Soldier and Master of Dragon Soldier, he WON'T have Blue Eyes cards, there is a much easier way, The Hex Sealed Light + Black Luster Soldier or Neo Spacian Dark Panther + Black Luster Soldier or E-Hero Prisma + Neo Spacian Dark Panther, the results don't lie. Also Please show your support by favouriting and reviewing each chapter and leaving feedback, I write better with encouragement.

**Turn 06 Enter Judai Yuki, "I summon Master of Dragon Soldier Knight." A New Hero Summoned_**

It's 9 PM on day one, Asuka after having her conversation with Judai left and went to the harbour, there she saw Ryo, the strongest duelist in the academy and the only one who knew of her pain. "Welcome to the Academy Asuka" The one who spoke was Ryo, Sho's older brother; his deck consists of Cyber monsters, most notably Cyber Dragons. He has a powerful deck, he would admit there are a few monsters left to be desired, specifically Chimeratech Overdragon, he was uncharacteristically excited; the card was going to be reprinted in the 'Wave of the Future' pack.

"It's weird to be here Ryo; I wish Fubuki was here with me." Asuka's voice was as down-cast as the weather, the rain begun two hours earlier, right after she left Judai and Cody, speaking of Cody, "Asuka!" Cody shouted from a distance, his tired legs carrying him to her. "What's wrong Cody?" "It's Judai, Chronos has forced him to stay outside until he is able to both pass a test and summon a monster that _naturally_ has three thousand attack points." "Pardon me but who are you and who is Judai?" Cody bowed before introducing himself "I am Cody, great to meet you I am a freshman and apparently 'The most likely to get expelled due to morals." "What do you mean by morals?"

"Ryo, he means because he passionately encourages respect for your opponent and equality over victory and what do you mean Judai is living outside?" The anger in her voice was evident, whilst she was calming down Ryo and Cody began conversing over dueling philosophies "Your name is Cody correct?" Ryo was intrigued, not many people shared this ideal, "Yes, it's Cody."

"You agree with me in that respecting your opponent is the most important thing but what is your philosophy on the cards." "Every card has a use, if you think there is a useless card you haven't thought correctly." Cody's tone was harsh, it reminded Ryo of his own, he was about to respond as Asuka walked over now much calmer than before. "I forgot to say Ryo, when I was being insulted Judai was one of the few to stick up for me." A tint of blush graced her cheek as Cody added "His words were something along the lines of 'Leave her alone, what did you do, you allowed Cody to summon three monsters and destroy your strongest, at least she didn't do anything detrimental like you, you placed Trojan Horse in attack position"'

There was a moment of silence as Ryo thought about those words, "He seems like a good person, why would Chronos be after him/" Asuka and Cody simultaneously responded "Chronos was the person who he called out for being a bad tag duelist." "So who were the two who beat Chronos and Asuka?", Ryo was intrigued, the Professor rarely lost duel, let alone against a student, "It was me, I also won an Antique Gear Golem from him." Cody took the card out, satisfaction clear as crystal.

"Impressive you'll be a good match, perhaps we could duel sometime after we help this Judai fellow out." "I look forward to it Ryo." "Also Cody, do you know my brother, his name is Sho." "Wait, he is your brother?" Asuka was also surprised by that, "Yes, I hope you will teach him the difference between knowing how to play a card and knowing how to use it, I'm sure you know that well."

"So Judai needs a monster with three thousand attack or higher naturally?" Asuka asked, wanting to help. "We're going to the library in the morning; we'll look up some strong monsters there and buy packs." "See you soon Asuka, Ryo." Cody bowed before exiting the harbour and going to his dorm.

"That kid seems to know what he's doing but which monster is his duel spirit?" With that thought Ryo walks away from Asuka, perhaps he has a card that could help lying around, he'd send a message later.

-Day One End-

A voice is heard in the library, still night-time albeit barely, Judai, Cody, Asuka and Daichi had gathered, all of them with their strongest monsters. "I only have Antique Gear Golem available." The first to speak was Cody, Judai responded with "I don't think he would fit in my deck, my deck focuses on Elemental Heroes for the most part and back-up warrior monsters like Command Knight and Marauding Captain." Daichi thinks for a second before saying, "I've got the Black Luster Soldier and ritual." "Chronos told me this morning that it has to be a normal monster or a fusion monster." After a moment's silence Asuka asks "Cody search the card list for monsters that need the Black Luster Soldier as a fusion material." Ten minutes pass until Cody finally finds a monster that was summoned with the Black Luster Soldier.

"Here we go, Master of Dragon Soldier, five thousand attack and five thousand defence." Judai whistles, "Impressive, how do we summon it?" Asuka takes a look at the book, "By fusing Black Luster Soldier and.. *Sigh* the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, how will we find a way to summon that." Daichi speaks up, "I think there are a few monsters we can do it with." Cody adds, "There are two monsters I directly know of, King of the Swamps and the Hex Sealed Fusion-Light."

Judai speaks up "How will we get those cards? There aren't any packs specifically about fusion summoning until you are in your second or third year." Cody thinks for a second before turning to Asuka, PDA in his hand on the contacts screen, "What year is Ryo in?" Judai then asks Cody "Who is Ryo?" Surprisingly Daichi was the one who replied, "Ryo is the strongest duelist in this school, my question is why do you think he will help?" Asuka responded "I know him well." Her response was short and to the point, this caused the others to think if there was a reason for the vagueness in her response, she turns to Cody saying "He is in his third year."

Cody calls Ryo, he promptly responds, "Hello Cody, why are you calling?" "I am calling to ask, do you have a 'Hex Sealed Fusion-Light' card?" "Yes I have one, meet me in the store in about ten minutes." Ryo ends the conversation, so Cody tells the others to go to the shop, in the shop Cody meets a young women, she soon identifies herself as Sadie. " I would like to buy six sandwiches please." "Sure, that will cost three hundred DP." "Thank you." Cody goes into the large container and gets six out once he asks for plates. When looking at the duelist database the previous night Cody noticed that Ryo, like he and Court prefer simple foods, he put the plain sandwich to the side and found a card, he decides just to put it in his pocket without looking, the card however would be a spirit monster. Other than the plain sandwich he got Daichi a top class salad sandwich, Judai a cook's sandwich, Asuka a jam sandwich and himself a chocolate sandwich whilst hiding the lobster sandwich he decided to give Court later.

Moments later whilst everyone was eating Ryo showed up with the card, "Thanks Ryo, I'm Judai." "Here is the card, see you later…" Ryo is interrupted as Cody passes him a sandwich, he began to eat it, "Hmm, a plain sandwich? This is good, very good, thank you." Ryo bows and exits the store leaving Daichi asking a question, "Judai, what are you willing to trade for the cards." Judai answered with "I have two Tricky cards and Tricky magic four." Daichi thinks about it, the card did Cody well and the free discard and the fact he had his normal summon helped. "I agree."

"Madame, we would like to purchase 5 Draconic Soldier packs each please." Cody's points lowered to 20,540DP from his previous massive total of 21,040DP. Each of them paid the small fee and opened the packs, during this Jaden also got Gilford the Lightning and a few E-Heroes such as Absolute Zero, Ocean, Woodsman, Heat, Lady Heat and Terrafirma amongst the ton of dragons. Asuka eventually pulled the card and passed to Judai as 'Thanks for defending me,' pretty much everyone except the oblivious Judai noticed.

Once Judai fixed his deck he walked over to Chronos's office and said "I'm ready to win, thanks to my friends help I now have a deck strong enough to wipe out your life points and use a beast of a monster."

"Fine Drop-out boy, you and me, Duel Arena, five minutes."

The two of them walked to duel arena, Judai had already loaded his new deck and completely prepared for the duel.

"You start Drop-out Boy."

"Gladly, Chronos." For the first time Cody and the others saw how Judai was when angry, not many picked it up but Judai's eyes took on a dark, almost malicious gold glint. His last words before beginning the match were "I'll show you where a decks strength lies."

"Chronos, it's my move, I summon Marauding Captain, his effect allows me to summon Elemental Hero Stratos, his ability allows me to add Elemental Hero Necroshade to my hand. Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, thanks to this card I draw three cards and discard two. I finally activate the spell card Black Luster Ritual. I sacrifice Marauding Captain Stratos and Hane Kuribo to summon my Black Luster Soldier, finally I set all my cards except for two." On Judai's field only the purple armoured knight stood on his field, sword in a battle stance.

"Not bad Drop-out boy but I set two cards and activate Heavy Storm" "I counter with Magic Jammer, I discard this card so your Heavy storm is useless." "Fine, I set one monster and end my turn with one last face down card."

" I activate my face down, pot of greed." "I intercept with Solemn Judgement." Chronos's life points dropped to four-thousand whilst Judai then countered "I activate Trap Jammer." Judai continued and drew his two extra cards, as well as his usual card, "I now activate Ultimate Offering, I summon the Hex Sealed Fusion-Light and thanks to Graceful Charity, Elemental Hero Necroshade is in the grave, his effect is that once he is in the graveyard for one time only I can summon an Elemental Hero without sacrifices, come out Bladedge." A knight emblazoned in gold armour appeared, his arms had sharp blades attached, razor sharp, he waited patiently.

"Oh no" Chronos began to panic, his life points would be vulnerable, but since his face down monster was Robot Footballer he would have five hundred life points and most importantly ritual cards don't count.

"I now activate the Hex Sealed Fusion-Light's effect I can sacrifice it and one fusion material monster to summon it's fused form, in this case…" The lights went out, Judai's eyes once again took on that malicious glint "I summon Master of Dragon Soldier." The beast manifests, Black Luster Soldier climbs onto his new tri headed mount. "Master of Dragon Soldier has five-thousand attack points, now Bladedge wipe out his face down monster and Master of Dragon Soldier, ELIMINATE his last four thousand life points."

Bladedge dashes forward, slicing through Chronos's defence mode monster, seconds later the tri headed mount of Master of Dragon Soldier released a beam whilst flying forward, allowing the knight to slice Chronos rendering him unconscious.

"I'll see to it that your allowed back into the dorm." The one who said this was Daitokuji, Osiris's head master. Judai takes his Antique Gear Golem whilst Daitokuji doubled Judai's DP amount. Daitokuji as the only teacher present had to take the class for the day. For the most part nothing happened other than Cody, Daichi, Manjoume and Asuka talking about their hopes and aspirations.

That night on the island no sound was heard with two exceptions, Cody and Court, the two sat down and had a sandwich each while wondering, 'What will tomorrow bring to us.'

Turn 06 End

A/N Write your suggestions for spirit monster in your reviews/pms . Also Gandora the Dragon of Destruction is one of my most beloved cards not in the deck so It would also be a great monster for a spirit partner. I am half tempted just to say he drew it from a pack. This ends the Easter Triple Update. Manga aspects may be used and I have eleven great ideas for filler events/backstory and Turn 08 will be spicy.

The ideas that will be eventually used are

Osiris Red: Blaze of Glory (A group of Osiris students have had enough and are going out in a blaze of glory, they are going to try destroy the Ra and Obelisk dorms)

Osiris Red: The Osiris revolution (The Osiris Red students convince Samejima that they are of equal rights and deserve respect.)

Osiris Red: The Funfair is Unfair (Pretty much it's a funfair where Osiris students are used as carneys and are tortured by Obelisks and they decide to revolt.)

Osiris Red: Come Sail Away (Every Osiris student and a guest go on a fishing trip where instead of fish, there are cards)

Osiris Red: Back from the dead (A tribute to those who are still missing in the abandoned dorm.)

Osiris Red: Never forget the past (The strongest student in Osiris is judged in a manner similar to having their heart weighed, this will feature Judai against a monster spirit, who will give information about Judai's childhood.)

Ra Yellow: The curry cook-off (A look into Sartyrs plans for the Ra yellow's free day and a chili cook off.) -

Ra Yellow: Spirit Transcendence (A Ceremony in remembrance of the students who are still missing.) -

Ra Yellow: The Sun Ceremony. (The sun ceremony and following the historical legacy, the highest ranked Ra student is to challenge the top five Obelisks and Osiris pupils.)

Obelisk Blue: Ego battle (Which Obelisk has the biggest ego, the only way to decide, a rap battle.)

Obelisk Blue: Chronos's anniversary (Gives info of all that happened to Chronos and how it's shaped him)

Obelisk Blue: Thunder strikes thrice (Manjoume is challenged to a tag duel by his brother, who is his partner? Cody.)

Leave your opinions on them.

Preview Turn 07 The love that comes from a brother

Judai: Sho and I see Asuka and Ryo talking about Fubuki, Asuka's brother and of Sho and Ryo's relationship, Cody talks with Sho and I help Asuka, I know the pain that loss inflicts *Sobs* Koyo-sempai.


	7. Turn 07

**Turn 07 The love that comes from a brother**

Welcome all to Turn 07, this chapter is not my favourite when it comes to dueling as this chapter is mostly character development, if you looked at the bottom of last chapter you saw the ideas for stories, specifically

**Osiris Red: Never forget the past (The strongest student in Osiris is judged in a manner similar to having their heart weighed, this will feature Judai against a monster spirit, who will give information about Judai's childhood.)**

Obvious monster spirit is painfully obvious, Judai's childhood other than the few snippets in this chapter, for the most part this will detail Sho's childhood, Asuka's childhood Judai's home conditions pretty much none of this is canonical and is probably just what my head thinks is logical.

Start

It is 6:45 PM, the school day was rather typical, Cody, Daichi and Manjoume talked about chess and apparently Manjoume too was fond of chess. Other than chess the talked about what they thought about Chronos, obviously nothing discussed was positive, however once Cody began talking about Judai's duel against Chronos. Word had spread fast over the forty-eight hours that passed, Chronos's numerous losses have caused Judai, Daichi and Cody to be more noticed than ever, they were both the most respected and the most challenged duelists, from upperclassman and other freshman their names were respected.

Proof of the surge of challenges requested against them is simple, yesterday Cody had only six duels logged on his PDA, now his total was 24 duels, quadruple his previous amount. After class Cody and Daichi simply went to the forest, the small amount of natural, pure flowing water contrasted with the amount of fast paced challenges they partook in. One of their friends however was in deep contemplation after having a meal, this person was Asuka, she and Ryo knew each other well, when asked why they would only get a few cryptic words. The reason for these words was unknown; at least until Judai stumbled across the pair by the harbour, they didn't notice that he was there as there conversation began again.

"Ryo, can you tell me about how my brother felt before he disappeared?" this caused Judai to think to himself uneasily 'Asuka has a brother?' he was so deep in thought he almost missed Ryo's response "Fubuki was glad he was nearly done, however his pride in being chosen for a special task at the abandoned dorm was surprisingly uncharacteristic." Judai groaned silently 'Why can I never get any answers, the questions just keep on growing.' Asuka's next sentence however caused Judai to grow silent, "I wish he never disappeared…" the misery that was evident in her voice caused Judai's heart to go out to her, he never thought that he would find another person who lost their loved ones. Judai couldn't find the heart to talk to her at the time, he begins walking back.

"Judai!?" Ryo's shout stole his attention, he was busted, "W-why are you here?" Asuka's voice was full of worry. "Asuka, I was just walking around looking for Code and checked here." To this Ryo asked "Why here?" his voice was laced with a calm anger, he leaned on the edge of the light-house with his head facing skyward, Judai answered nervously "He loves fishing but… that isn't what's important. The important thing is if Asuka's okay." Judai looks back at her, at a closer view the red circles around her eyes were leaking. Ryo decides it isn't his place to talk and heads back to his dormitory whilst noticing that there was a message from Cody saying 'Go to the forest at seven we need to talk.

As Ryo exited Asuka said "Don't feel sorry for me you don't know my pain." She sat down with her back against the light house Ryo previously lied against. Judai sat down next to her grabbing her hand and taking a deep breath, "Asuka, I know the pain of losing your loved ones more than you would believe." Judai decides to let down the emotional barrier he built since Koyo-sempai was put into a coma. "Judai, would you like to talk about it?"

"Asuka I think you need help first, I will help you find your brother with all my ability, Asuka. I don't want to see someone as nice and kind as you upset…" his last sentence caused Asuka's cheeks to flush, she thanks Judai but asks," What caused you to cry a minute ago?" a moment's silence passed, then a second, after the third Judai said with his voice breaking, "K-k-Koyo s-s-sempai is in a c-coma, when he died I was left with nothing." "What about your parents?"

"Asuka, my parents and I have been very distant, back home everyone avoided me I-I w-wish I knew why. " "Judai, if they avoided you they're missing out, you're a great guy." The two of them looked at each other blushing whilst walking off in separate directions going back to their respective dorms.

However in the forest, by the lake two figures are seen as Ryo walks through. "Ryo, we need to talk." "What about?" "Sho." Ryo then looks at him and asks him "Why?" Cody soon responds by calling Sho to come out "He lacks self-confidence, you need to help him." "Why do I have to be the one to help him?" "Because Ryo, he needs to step out of your shadow, you need to show him the love only a brother can give. Harsh yet comforting" "Okay. "Leave us for an hour, alright Cody." Ryo quickly notices that Cody already walked back to the dorm and started studying with Daichi again. The first test of the school district was tomorrow.

A/N There are going to be 1 test every 5-8 chapters and I need a new deck idea for Cody, I'm only going to be doing the practical as I'd only copy and paste questions for the written. Cody's planned deck has only a couple different cards, one being Gandora the Dragon of Destruction who will **NOT **be a spirit monster although it will be one of his ace monsters. Also i'll be doing one/two large updates a week instead of like this, it's killing me, i'll probably post the next on Saturday see you guys soon


	8. Turn 08

A/N Sorry it's been a while but I've been ill and decided to upload a test story which I'd encourage you to check out since you could apply it to anything. And also thanks to Justrayawsome for Favoriting and Following.

Turn 08-First District test:Written

"Cody… Cody… WAKE UP!" A voice pierces, the velocity it held nearly snapping Cody away from his dream, or perhaps his memory.

"You are pathetic, you couldn't even beat him, you couldn't even beat him of all things." A voice yells, fury scarring his face whilst Cody looks at all the other people there. He sees many familiar faces, all against him. 'Why do they hate me?' he thinks as two larger males walk over to him, fists clenched. The memory ends with Cody in a cold sweat as the creature appears in front of him.

"Cody, I need you to come to the docks after the exam." The voice was tinged with malice and anger directed towards the exhausted male. "Why? Who are you?" Cody asks, the male had already picked up on the malicious intents and was rather worried for his safety. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Cody's vision fades to black as the clock ticks by.

*RING* *RING* "What happened last night?" Court asks, "Why are you so pale?" Her voice was drowning with concern; she hadn't seen him like this for a while and pondered whether to suppress it, with his permission of course. "Court, it's just that… I had a dream about that day and I've been requested at the docks tonight, nothing major." "Well if you're sure." During their short conversation Cody had put on his yellow blazer and left his room focused on going to the northern part of the island.

After the ten minute walk Cody finds himself in front of Sho who had sweat running down his face. "Hey Sho. Are you okay?" the bluenette soon responds "Judai is going to be late and might not get here in time for the test." Cody shrugs "If he managed to get the induction test done randomly and pass he'll be fine." Sho nods and walks over to the registration desk before writing his name on the list. Cody however was on the other side of the room, the Ra Yellow sub-section. As Sho walked over to Cody again a voice is heard through the speakers, "It is time for the test to begin, walk to your designated seat."

The next ten minutes were hectic, people were charging through to attempt to take a seat that wasn't theirs for one goal, to see a test guide. Seeing the under-prepared charging to one of few seats tells the examiner about the guide whilst smugly smiling with self-satisfaction. The chorus of groans was music to his ears, 'Luck favours the prepared.' Cody thinks. His thoughts however were disrupted by the image of Judai and his luck, his luck was horrifyingly good, which made him a greater opponent. Cody quickly wrote his name on his paper as well as his chosen card of choice, naturally it was Silent Magician. Looking around the room Cody notices the card that Hayato placed, 'Fake trap?' Cody thinks, 'Perhaps there is a reason.' he ponders, he quickly shakes his head. The reason is unimportant he dismisses as he opens up the exam.

Question 1.

Which of these cards can be summoned by fusing Fusionist and one other card?

Bonus Point, which card do you fuse it with?

A) Fusionist 2

B) Rare Fish

C) Pragtical

D) Pragtical 2

'Okay, I know it's Rare Fish and the two cards used are Fusionist and… Mermaid…. Enchanting Mermaid. That's the one' Cody wrote in his answer and moved on.

Question 2

If you and your opponent had equal life points and no monsters which card would you use to increase their life points above your own?

Mooyan Curry

Soul of the Pure

Rain of Mercy

Exchange of Spirit

'Okay, Rain of Mercy heals both of you, Soul of the Pure heals the user and Exchange of Spirit doesn't heal so A) Mooyan Curry'

Once again an easy answer but the questions got significantly harder.

Question 36

How do you summon Zushin the Sleeping Giant?

Tribute a Level 1 monster

Tribute a Level 10 Monster

Discard your entire hand and have the next card you draw on that turn be a card with 'Giant' in the name

Tribute a Level 1 Normal monster that has been on the field for ten turns

'Great, this card. D) I know I tried using it but that effect makes me want to kill something.'

"Sorry I'm late." Judai's voice echoed through the crowded room, many heads turned to the direction of his voice as Cody sighed, 'Why is he so late?' Cody blocks out Judai's behaviour and continues to complete his exam with the final 4 questions.

Question 37

How can YOU summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on school premises?

3 Cards that can be used as place-holder cards and Polymerisation.

3 Blue Eyes White Dragons and Polymerisation.

Cyberstein's effect.

There is no way to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on School Premises

'Cyber Stein's banned, we can't have Blue Eyes and in order to use place-holders you must have all other cards be correct so D.'

Question 38

Do all the Egyptian God cards have a Wicked Counterpart that is IDENTICAL other than summoning necessities name and attribute.

Bonus Point 'If there is one or more name them, their counterpart and the effect.'

Only one

Only two

All three

Zero

'Zero, nothing else to say.'

Question 39

If you activate Exchange, Jar of Greed and your opponent activates Royal Decree what happens?

Exchange works and Jar of Greed works

Exchange works and Jar of Greed doesn't

Exchanger doesn't work but Jar of Greed does

Neither of your cards work

'B, Royal Decree only affects Trap cards.'

Question 40

What is the Blue Eyes White Dragons password code backwards?

89631139

93113698

42472942

13258967

'89631139 is 93113698 so B, thank Ra I was into video games and ill when I was five.'

Now finished his test Cody yells "Finished!" and walks over to the second room, going to the store to get some food before the practical exam begun and buying some new packs.

A/N Sorry this as late and thanks for 500 story views.


End file.
